


诱逃

by riokuri



Category: ONER
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riokuri/pseuds/riokuri
Summary: “可是我的伤悲胜过了一切爱我的，于是我把爱人们都杀死了。可是你的伤悲胜过了一切爱你的，于是你把我给杀死了。”





	诱逃

**Author's Note:**

> *有时间改动。

1.  


2016年春天，卜凡刚二十，李振洋紧接着就二十二。

卜凡是真的觉得李振洋的艺名别扭。他不像岳明辉和李英超，李振洋这个名字占据他更多的青春，他在大学的日子就那么短，数着指头就结束了，人生哪有那么多的两年和四年。

草东刚带着他们的第一张专辑来内地巡演，是谁啊，都没听说过，live house里也就站个七八排人，还都是常驻人员。李振洋和卜凡一起做练习生，只能忙里偷闲，趁着得空，顺便来摇摇头，因为他们觉得这个台湾乐队名字好听。

他们俩贴着站在人群中，在台上的乐队唱《大风吹》的时候，卜凡看到他洋哥哭了，但他不知道能做什么，只能悄悄握住他的手。

散场后他们走在大马路上，卜凡戳着李振洋的腰说，“你现在得多听点流行乐知道不。”

“行。”

“我们都算从之前的生活叛逃了，一刀两断。我去，我咋说出这么哲学的话。”

“我们别在一块儿了吧。”李振洋的声音一如往常，温柔慵懒。

 

2.  


卜凡在2014年入学，在正式开学前的系里第一次正式聚会上见到李振洋。从大一到大四，能来的人都赶过来凑这一晚上的热闹，明明都还是二十上下的年轻学生，个个都还有点小端着。

大一的小学弟小学妹们，看似是聚会的主人，但其实大家的心真不一定在他们身上，除非谁能灵性一点，快速打入高年级的小团体。厉害的当然有，最出挑的人的微信总能蹦出十几条好友申请，人就像趋光的鱼一样，上赶着往钩上游，等着被钓。

自我介绍环节作为世界十大尴尬瞬间自然是必不可缺，尤其是卜凡要缓缓说出自己名字的时候，一般等待他的都是旁边人痛苦的憋笑，或是放肆的大笑。他做出一副大哥的姿势，脸上神情严肃认真，多么幼稚的自我保护。但紧张是掩藏不住的，紧张的第一表现就是磕巴，高个头和一副生人勿进的皮囊在这个圈子里大家都见怪不怪，和高中时代完全不同了，他的保护壳不攻自破。

“好可爱啊。” 就像小孩子偷穿大人衣服，卜凡的青涩在李振洋眼里一览无遗。

这声音带着笑意，夹杂着一丝慵懒的味道，卜凡一下子怔了。他瞪着眼睛向声音的主人看去，是一个学长，坐没坐相，领口扯开着，手搭在桌子上摆弄着筷子，脸上还挂着笑。

“咱哥俩是老乡，你这口音太明显了。”李振洋没给卜凡反应的时间。

回答，赶紧回答，怎么回答？卜凡感觉自己大脑不翼而飞，磕磕绊绊地，“啊，哈，学长好，真巧真巧。”不过这次他没心思注意自己的回答活像一憨厚的小狼犬。他的手不自觉地挠了挠头发，最后朝着李振洋又点了点头，结束这场简单的交流。

学弟都羞成这样了，李振洋再不主动点真的说不过去。他双手抵在桌角一用力，把椅子往后推了点，走过去拍了拍卜凡的肩，“来吧凡弟，进我们老乡群玩玩。” 卜凡立刻掏出手机，手机却像个烫手山芋似的，想要拿稳都让他出了一手汗。他紧张地半天找不到自己的微信二维码在哪儿看，还是李振洋一把夺过他手机给他调出来，然后一鼓作气地扫描、添加、备注、邀请进群。李振洋行云流水一顿操作之后把手机塞回他学弟手里，又跟他说了句“吃好喝好，你大洋哥罩你”，然后散散漫漫地走回他的位置。

卜凡看着他绕了小半圈回到原处，心想这男的怎么垮着走也跟个大模似的，就俩字，好看。

他一只手撑在台面上，一只手在腿上迅速解锁手机，翻到新的朋友界面，看着最顶端刚刚通过的好友请求里的备注信息，匆匆瞟了一眼，足够看清，上面写着“李振洋”。

比我名字带劲儿多了，卜凡将这三个字默默念了一遍。

李振洋帮周围的人开酒瓶，用勺子把儿，抵在盖上轻轻一撬，咔嚓一下，干净利索。他旁边的人推搡着他起哄，说洋哥还是个练家子，一看平时没少玩。卜凡隔着半个桌子看着李振洋，后者把自己那瓶啤酒的盖直接咬下来，卜凡心里直乐但脸上还绷着，心想，他这半个直系大学长痞子似的，但是笑得还挺甜。

他看出来了，李振洋在学校里绝对是个抢手货。周围的人闹他，他也乐意被闹，不温不火的。然而卜凡嘴笨，又是个一上来就爱称兄道弟的主，就算这里没几个人的性取向是摆在桌面上一清二楚的，他也被自然而然地划分进了大家“好哥们儿”的行列，不论男生还是女生。所以卜凡自己都觉得能和李振洋搭话是上辈子积了大德，感恩上天让他俩成为老乡，感恩上天赐予他一副能冲破千军万马挤上北服服表系的独木桥的骨架。

饭局感觉没个尽头，李振洋嘴巴就没歇着，啤酒转眼干了三瓶，脸上都没一点泛红，但是卜凡感觉到他有点嗨了，原因是他话明显变多，句尾还老爱加一句“你知道吗”。他们那儿来的人有独特的口癖，他一下子就知道李振洋肯定平时把这些包裹得严严实实，只有这时候才会露出一小点马脚。会不会是因为这里坐着卜凡这么一个同乡人，潜意识里给了李振洋一个放松的暗示，这个暗示成功地让李振洋卸掉了一层盔甲？

卜凡看着活跃的李振洋，心中升起一种不可言喻的感觉，他能注意到连李振洋他自己都不知道的变化，他自觉这是是一种独有的亲近，是他的独家秘密，谁都不告诉。

当卜凡反应过来时，他的注意力早都黏在这个新认识的大学长身上了。卜凡发现李振洋一直没碰桌上那盘大闸蟹，他还纳闷这都什么毛病，但转念想到自己和西安舍友半夜聊吃的的时候，他舍友居然说自己从不吃泡馍和小炒更不吃糖蒜，一天到晚事儿事儿的，敢情李振洋还和他舍友是同一类怪人。咋能不吃蟹呢？该不是不会剥吧，这也不能够啊。

到晚上十点多，饭总算吃了个大概，卜凡满打满算喝了一瓶啤的和两口白的，脑袋已经有点晕乎乎的，果真酒还是尽量少混着喝。对大学生来说，光吃饭绝对是不够闹腾的，KTV包间就在旁边，一行人浩浩荡荡地下楼左拐，又进入另一个昏暗的天地。李振洋感觉累得不行，但脑子还算清醒，心情也不错。

卜凡又发现，在座的人多多少少对李振洋都有点心思，不是小心翼翼不敢搭话，就是表现得和李振洋像爱都做过了的样子，却唯独少那么一个恰好的人。李振洋的追求者，或多或少都是期待着在时尚圈有所发展的人，火候拿捏得特别到位，双方都满意，观众都尽兴，还不会落下把柄。

李振洋对接收暗戳戳的情愫这种游戏游刃有余，暧昧的信息来自角落里的学妹，劝酒的学长，假装是他红颜知己可以随时揍他两拳的学姐，还有卜凡。李振洋这人，脾气好是真的，脾气不好也是真的，不爽的时候谁敢惹他一下就试试看。但是他平常伪装得好，也没有和别人急眼的机会，所以谁都能来对他撩拨一下，但基本都是点到为止，他们心里多少都揣着点惶恐。也许卜凡自己都没有捋清楚自己心里这股火，但是李振洋在昏暗中也足以把一切都看穿。他怎么会感觉不到那个大一学弟盯他盯得越来越紧，越来越肆无忌惮。

李振洋走过去，一屁股陷进卜凡旁边的沙发里，卜凡赶紧收回目光，脸上愈发烫，没等一分钟他就冲到点歌台心猿意马地选歌，他也说不明白这是怎么了。李振洋心里倒是门清，在卜凡旁边装傻充愣，坐了一晚上直到散伙。

 

3.  


又是他们系独有的传统：开学伊始，新生的第一节专业课交给老学长学姐来上，男的给男的上，女的给女的上。大三的几个第一次给大一小崽子上课的时候，不知道哪个瓜皮偷偷准备了李振洋13年走蓝血的视频，一上来跟献宝似的放给小学弟们看，李振洋脸上都烧得慌，心想你至少跟我说一声吧，一开屏幕看到自己多多少少还是有点脸红。

但是卜凡眼睛就跟吸在屏幕上一样，目不转睛，他描边一般在脑中勾画李振洋的线条，从下颌到喉结，从肩胛骨到腰线，从胯骨到脚踝。那堂课卜凡振奋极了，洋哥在他心中就是宇宙超模，谁都没他走得好看。

十几个人的小教室，打成一片简直太容易了，卜凡褪去了入学聚会时的无措，开始明目张胆地瞅他洋哥。他不仅要瞅，还要黏上去，李振洋就开始和他鬼扯，叫他凡子，亲昵得水到渠成。但卜凡觉得李振洋对谁都叫的挺亲昵的，一会儿叫哥一会儿叫姐，大家都叫他凡子，他想拥有点不一样的。

服表系就那么几个人，还基本都是打北边来的，一个个看着人模狗样，其实个个都嘚嗖嗖的。总有同僚真情实感地吹着这个系有多么多么团结，谁敢让四个年级里任何一个人过得有一点不舒坦，那就是找全系的麻烦，让他们都不舒坦。

李振洋并没有乐在其中。团结过了度就成了刻奇，在这么小的圈子中，想做自己更是难上加难。若批评不自由，则赞美无意义，现在和几十年前没差，然而这里却再没有勇敢的人。

他是上头还有两个姐姐的那种男孩，一想到父母这种拼了命想要一个男孩的心思，他就会萌生一种极度的厌恶。他被围在家庭中间，之后又被围在学校中间，其实是很累的一件事。卜凡一直很庆幸能遇见李振洋，但李振洋自觉自己才是更庆幸的那个，他甚至觉得能遇见卜凡是他生命中一次侥幸的错误，源于上天忘了修改剧本的漏洞。

卜凡和别人不一样，卜凡喜欢找他说话，有事没事还爱窜宿舍，每次来还会带点吃的，都是他用偷偷买的多功能宿舍电煮锅自己做的。他看着是个火急火燎的急性子，但是气来得快去得也快，只要被他洋哥吼一句气焰立刻就没影了。李振洋还笑他，是不是和他家养的金毛相处太久了，自己也大狗化了，摸几下毛就平。和卜凡呆一块儿总是很放松，虽然他说话显得又笨又土，但是却真诚得让人想哭。

后来，李振洋直到2016年才捋清楚，卜凡的到来是上天为他安排的的一场诱逃，给他机会逃离被簇拥被哄闹，好好喘口气。

 

4.  


这回李振洋专门叫了车去离学校几公里远的地方开房，车一到，他想也没想地一屁股坐进副驾。卜凡扫兴地一个人坐到后座。躲什么呢，他大学长也要躲着人吗？

这算是他们俩第一次正经做爱，计划好了的那种。卜凡不知道，李振洋其实也在小心翼翼保护他俩的关系，因为卜凡和其他炮友不太一样。

 

上上一次是在体育馆的更衣室，服表的男同学们嚷嚷着要打球，他俩也上去掺了一脚，最后人都走光了他们还在那儿练投篮。

那天李振洋流汗流得好他妈爽，卜凡也是，李振洋和卜凡抱着球，一边晃荡着身体一边朝更衣室和淋浴间走去，一个人的上臂和另一个人的肩膀隔一两秒就要碰撞在一起。李振洋感受到的是肌肉结实的触感，卜凡第一个念头是他比猛龙还瘦吧？

李振洋先一步进到房间里坐下，卜凡轻轻把门关上，没人说话，只有此起彼伏的、运动后淡淡的呼吸声，但是李振洋的频率明显更急促一些。大学长身体没那么好，卜凡现在特别确定。

卜凡绕到李振洋前面，用背对着他，开最上面的储物柜拿衣服。李振洋突然给了他屁股一巴掌，“我凡弟屁股好翘啊。”

没等卜凡反应呢，李振洋站起来贴到他身后，手都进卜凡裤子半截了，“我们可以互帮互助。”

卜凡听到这话脑子都要爆炸，整个世界都在嗡嗡作响，还短暂的耳鸣了。这可是在更衣室里，他的大学长主动邀请与他互相抚慰。他照做了。

 

上一次是卜凡主动的，他在还没想清楚之前体育馆的事儿之后躲了李振洋三天，但是不可避免地看到李振洋后，他却先疯了。

李振洋在第四天的时候去卜凡宿舍找他，让他赶紧把电煮锅电水壶啥的藏一藏，学生会的朋友偷偷告诉他今晚要突击查寝，一个也不放过。本来这事儿微信说就得了，李振洋还非要过去，他也觉得自己魔怔了。

他刚进去的时候宿舍只有卜凡一个，正拿着扫把看他，看来是有点不知所措。李振洋尴尬地咳嗽一声，“那个。”

“……咋了啊？” 卜凡还维持着拿扫把的姿势。

李振洋看着卜凡那种小鸡子的状态直想笑，突然又福至心灵，不正经了起来，“来问问你上次爽不爽。”

李振洋其实很少和卜凡耍嘴皮子，因为卜凡不是特别耐逗，他总接不上茬，最后倒惹得逗他的人尴尬。

谁能想到卜凡突然豁出去了，扫把往旁边一杵，上去揽着李振洋的肩膀把他摁坐在床上，说着就要扒他的裤子。李振洋被这一出搞了个措手不及，但很快又摆出一副看你怎么能的姿态，他自己把裤子解开，看看卜凡怎么继续。

卜凡握住李振洋的下体，开始匀速撸动，他自知上次李振洋光让他爽了，因为他太紧张，手软。

李振洋从不掩饰自己的快感，发出断断续续的闷哼，他的手时而覆上卜凡的手，给他大学长的单人教学。

他抓着卜凡的头发，令他仰头接吻，他又把卜凡的头按在自己胯间，要他用嘴继续。卜凡特别听话，没一点犹豫，伸出舌头舔了舔李振洋的囊袋，又退回去用牙齿摩擦他的龟头，然后慢慢含住。

“操。”

 

之后他俩倒是不尴尬了，卜凡单方面认定自己多了一个身份——李振洋的男朋友。但李振洋总是心虚，觉得对不起卜凡，搞谁都行就是不应该搞他，他太认真了。

他俩交出身份证开了个房间，卜凡感觉在一个正常的房间里做爱是一个仪式，前台登记表永远地记录下他们曾在一个房间里缠绵的事实。他们来之前说好了，让卜凡试试，李振洋怎样都可以。

李振洋从钱包里夹出一个避孕套，抛给卜凡。

“俩男的还要戴这？”

“废啥话，赶紧的。”

卜凡这人没有实战经验，横冲直撞的，一开始弄的李振洋贼憋屈，连连反思自己干嘛受这罪来。李振洋不得不教他，但卜凡看着他的眼睛脸上总发臊，就干脆不当乖学弟，把他学长翻过里来压在床上干。

李振洋头闷在枕头里，叫他“小凡”。卜凡好像了结了那个特殊心愿，开心得魂都丢了，低头亲吻李振洋的后颈。最后他抽出来摘掉套子，射在李振洋的腰窝里。

“……你给我弄干净。” 

卜凡又乖乖去拿纸。他回来的时候李振洋已经坐起来，精液顺着他的脊椎往下淌，卜凡跨上床给他擦。这时李振洋拧过来又要亲他，卜凡回应地无比积极。

“我就随便亲亲，你还挺来劲。”

卜凡一听这话更来劲了，双手扣住李振洋的腰，伸头就去亲他的喉结，连舔带咬，弄得李振洋直哼。

 

5.  


李振洋从小到大最不怕的就是旁人的目光，他像商品一样在在台上走秀，身上每一处早被盯了个遍。他俩散了之后，李振洋只会偷偷看卜凡，但再不也敢回应他的视线。

“小凡，你不要总看着我。”

李振洋这话有几层意思就得卜凡自己慢慢去琢磨了，卜凡已经刻意避免与他的眼神与肢体交流，因为现在就算无意的接触带来的尴尬都是真。

其实李振洋觉得现在卜凡对他有点，怎么说，憧憬中带着点嫌弃。以前在学校的时候，虽说半只脚也踏进了时尚圈，但基本上生活中还是真性情示人。现在他变成木子洋，土味情话出口就能成章，他自己也觉得尴尬。但卜凡还在看着他，或者说是在追随他，李振洋觉得他不配。

所以别再看我了，小凡特别不适合这样，他想。

 

6.  


他们俩现在真是一点都不搭腔，一左一右站两边，确保自己的眼神只覆盖从自己出发的其他两个人，别人问起来就说视力有限呗，眼睛就那么大，看不到那么远。巧了，俩人现在都只能看见李英超和岳明辉。

卜凡从2016年到现在都不知道李振洋到底咋回事，总不能是看了个草动现场突然被下蛊了，他知道那只是个契机。但卜凡已经不愿再没日没夜地去想了，只要时间足够长，一个人的记忆就足够被消除。

一天卜凡家人给他网购了一大堆生海鲜，他准备在宿舍里给哥几个做顿大餐。岳明辉本来要帮忙，也被卜凡赶走了，说多一双手反而更乱。在他洗虾的时候，李英超在后面偷了只大闸蟹，追着李振洋乱跑。他叹了口气，停下手中的活，去把小弟拽回来，把螃蟹扔回盆里。李振洋可算逃过一劫，从卜凡手中接过小弟，按住小弟的头对他的屁股一阵痛打，但他的语气听着并不生气，还是往常鬼吼乱叫式的轻松欢快。从头到尾卜凡看着地板，李振洋看着小弟。

打闹完后，李振洋坐到老岳旁边，连续蹭了三下鼻头。岳明辉是知道一切的，只有小弟还被“我洋哥和我凡哥居然还有过一段”这事蒙在鼓里。

岳明辉看着他的小动作，“咋了？需要聊聊不，老岳心理辅导，包治百病。”

“没，鼻炎又犯了，北京真不适合我。”

“昨天还说北京是你第二故乡欠你一个户口呢？”

李振洋又咧开嘴笑着说，“我的话你也敢信，跟我混这么久你还是没到位啊。”

“得得得，赶紧滚吧。你别总憋着，这话还是你跟我说的，原话送给你，包治百病也包括鼻炎。”

“再说吧，真没事儿，你咋这么能扯。”

“反正没你厉害，又能逼逼又能憋故事的。”

卜凡在厨房吼着让他们上桌吃饭，李英超拿筷子啪哒啪哒瞧着桌沿，李振洋又展现了一次专业的勺子起瓶盖技术。对那段北服学长学弟双双从既定人生中出逃的日子缄默不语，可能就是抵抗岁月侵袭的，最好的防腐剂。

**Author's Note:**

> *搞弯不到一个月却天天为北服双A泪流不止，哭


End file.
